Mandy
Amanda "Mandy" is perpetually a cynical, merciless girl from Endsville. She is the deuteragonist of the show. Sometimes she serves as a protagonist of the show. In stark contrast to her cheerful, talkative, uniquely stupid “boyfriend” Billy, she is shown to be bitter, quiet, sensible, callous and intelligent. After the theme song, Mandy is shown in front of a black screen, usually speaking to the viewers in a creepy, sarcastic way. This is similar to the couch gag opening of The Simpsons. Appearance Even though Mandy is controlling, manipulative, wrathful, even devilish at times, she seems like your average little girl wearing a pink dress with a yellow flower in the center, black maryjanes, and blonde hair accessorized with a black headband. Although she has thick, dark eyebrows that are almost always furrowed and a frown to match which gives her a scowling expression most of the time. And her hair is curved into a style resembling devil horns. In the show's regular art style, she has dark, black orbs of eyes and no visible nose, but small nostrils. However, on some occasions, she is shown to have blue eyes. Such as in My Peeps, after zapping Billy with his scythe, she and Grim are both seen in anime form revealing Mandy to have blue eyes and a small angular nose. In Underfist Mandy's eyebrows got thinner and her head got wider. Personality Mandy is cold-hearted, bitter, cynical, merciless and behaves herself with far more superiority than many of the characters on the show. She aspires to dominate the planet with an iron fist and to stay as far away from Irwin as possible. Mandy’s antagonistic behavior has left her parents in fear and they are often shown avoiding her. Her mother showers her with money despite her fears. Mandy also has an intelligence and strength not to be reckoned with. She has an almost superhuman force as she is able to battle monsters with ease as well as being able to understand complex theories of the world when referring to her intelligence, despite being a child. She also never misses a chance to exploit the stupid, which more or less justifies her attachment to Billy. While Billy usually gets the trio into trouble, she is usually the one to get them out of it, along with Grim who--without her force--would not even bother trying to help. According to Billy and Grim, Mandy apparently has a fear of professional figure skaters--but she denies, claiming that she simply "doesn't trust the way they spin, is all", although, in Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, her worst fear's shown to be growing-up into a chipper-but-short-&-dumpy version of herself and settling-down with Irwin. Mandy is the main antagonist of the crossover episode The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door, as she took over the Kids Next Door’s Moonbase. Although she rarely smiles, she is shown to cynically smile in times when she wins. When she did try to force a smile in a beauty pageant, it caused a rip in the dimension that forced the cartoon to transition into the Powerpuff girls due to the sheer awe of it being extraordinary. History When Mandy was a baby, she was shown to have never smiled; she was even visibly unhappy in her mother’s womb. When she does smile, it throws off the natural order of the universe as seen in one episode, My Fair Mandy. Although, this does not apply in some earlier episodes, because she smiles only to her friends Billy and Grim. But she had to smile in front of everybody in the school auditorium when she sang Over the Rainbow as part of a pageant. In the episode The Problem with Billy, she first met her best friend Billy when they were really young. Billy had rung her doorbell several times until she was annoyed enough to answer. And Billy stole her feeding bottle, put in his mouth and flushing like a toilet. When she did, he immediately pointed out that she had no nose and shoved an ice cream cone into her face after she had asked him if he was "some kinda idiot?". She punched him, called him a creep, and slammed the door in his face. He simply giggled in response to this, telling "she digs me", thinking that she liked him. Years later, she and Billy had met Grim on the day of the tenth birthday of Billy’s pet hamster, Mr. Snuggles in the first episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Meet the Reaper. Grim had appeared to reap the soul of the hamster as it was time for the hamster “to kick the bucket” as Mandy had said earlier in the episode, but neither the hamster nor the duo would give in. So, they made a bet. if Grim beat them in a game of limbo, he could reap the soul of Billy's hamster, but if the kids won, Grim had to be their friend/slave forever (or at least until they decide to set him free) However, Billy and Mandy had won –though not in a completely fair way—and Grim has been stuck with them since. In the episode Sickly Sweet, Mandy turns into a monster with the combination of Hippopotamus, Alligator, Bear and Iguana by "The Mask of Beast" for her cynical attitude with Billy and Grim. Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Children Category:Short Characters Category:Intelligent Category:Characters that have crossed over Category:KND: Kids Next Door Characters Category:Dictators Category:Leaders Category:Sophisticated Category:Brutes Category:Billy and Mandy Characters Category:Rich Category:Sadists Category:Grumpy Category:Serious Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Liars Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Sporty Category:Tricksters Category:Influential Category:Killjoys Category:Vengeful